


The One Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There was only one thing he needed.





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One Thing  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 213  
**Summary:** There was only one thing he needed.   
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 13](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2831501.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1220871/1220871_original.jpg)

“Hey. The University was a bust. Did you find out anything?” Sam asked as he stopped in front of Dean.

Dean pushed his hand through his hair. “Yeah. The missing students aren’t really missing.”

“What do you mean?”

He didn’t say anything but nodded to the door behind him. 

“You’re kidding?” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “They’ve been in there the whole time?”

Dean barely managed to control a grin. “Apparently, it’s open twenty four seven. And they just forgot about their classes.”

“How can you forget about....”

With laughter bubbling inside of him Dean quickly interrupted, “You are a dude, right?”

Sam laughed sarcastically, “Seriously?” At the innocent look on his brother’s face Sam added, “I’ll meet you back at the hotel.” 

“Why?” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm as he made to go by him. 

“Don’t you want to go in and have a drink or something?”

Dean glanced back at the door behind him. At one time he would have wanted more than a drink or two but those days were long gone. He only needed one thing now. He turned back to Sam. “Naw, the only thing I want is right here.”

A look of promised passion passed between them and they quickly turned as one and hurriedly walked away.


End file.
